Harry Potter and the Endless Parodies
by knownbeforetime
Summary: This is a parody based on the song "Billy Joe McGuffrey" from "Jonah: A Veggietales Movie". I put in a second parody. (No duh...) This one is much more dramatic. Based on Chad Kroeger's "Hero" from Spiderman. Please RR. Thanks.
1. Little Harry Potter

Title: Little Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of the Harry Potter franchise OR ANY part of the Veggietales franchise. Also, I can't get the computer to format it correctly, at least in the preview section. It keeps deleting the spaces between verses.

Summary: This is a song parody based on the song "Billy Joe McGuffrey" from "Jonah: A Veggietales Movie.

Author's Note: I really like the first two verses. However, I feel the remaining verses are mean. I don't know, just read it. If you feel like you could do a better job, go ahead... :) Please RR! Thanx in advance!

* * *

Now little Harry Potter 

Was a really lucky kid.

On the first day of first year

I'll tell you what he did.

He tripped over a little broom

Flew up in the air….

Landed on a remembrall

And Wood was really glad.

He became seeker in the first year,

Seeker in the first year,

Seeker in the first year,

You could buy the school with all the snitches that he caught.

**Now, little Harry Potter**

**Was a really lucky kid.**

**On the second day of second year**

**I'll tell you what he did.**

**He got into a flying car**

**And flew up in the sky…**

**Landed on a Whomping Willow**

**Who made the old car cry.**

**He became seeker in the second year,**

**Seeker in the second year,**

**Seeker in the second year,**

**You could buy the school with all the snitches that he caught.**

Now, little Harry Potter

Was a really lucky kid.

On the third day of third year

I'll tell you what he did.

He fell off of his little broom

Crashed into the ground…

Landed on dementors

And heard his mommy scream.

He was seeker in the third year,

Seeker in the third year,

Seeker in the third year,

You could buy the school with all the snitches that he caught.

**Now, little Harry Potter**

**Was a really lucky kid.**

**On the fourth day of fourth year**

**I'll tell you what he did.**

**He went out on a dragon hunt**

**And slipped into its nest…**

**He landed on a golden egg**

**And, yes, you know the rest.**

**He wasn't seeker in the fourth year,**

**Wasn't seeker in the fourth year,**

**Wasn't seeker in the fourth year,**

**You could buy the school with all the trouble that it brought.**

Now little Harry Potter

was a really lucky kid.

on the fifth day of fifth year

I'll tell you what he did.

He went out of his house

Looking for the sound…

Felt a little sad

And got Dud's vomit on his clothes.

He wasn't happy in the fifth year,

Wasn't happy in the fifth year,

Wasn't happy in the fifth year,

You could buy the school with all the trouble that it brought.

**Now little Harry Potter**

**Was a really lucky kid**

**On the sixth day of sixth year**

**I'll tell you what he did.**

Uh…well…I don't know what he did.

But we'll find out in July!


	2. Hero

Title: Hero

Disclaimer: don't own any of it…

Summary: This is a parody based on Chad Kroeger's song "Hero".

* * *

I am so high

I can hear heaven

I am so high

But I still hear him

Oh but heaven

No heaven, don't hide me

**And they say I'm**

**the hero that saves us**

**I'm not gonna stand here**

**But fight**

**I'll hold onto the wings**

**Of the thestrals**

**Watch as we fight him today.**

Dumbledore told me

Love would all save us

But how can that be

Look what love gave me

My head full of visions

And scar bleeding

That hero isn't me

**(Chorus)**

Now that my world is ending

It's love I'm giving to you

It is the love of your mother

I fear that is all I can do

**(Chorus)**

And he's watchin' me. (Dumbledore)

He's watchin' me. (Voldemort)

As I fight him today.

And they're watchin' me (death eaters)

Theyre watchin' me (Malfoy).

As I fight him today.

And they're watchin' me (the Order)

Theyre watchin' me (Sirius).

He's just behind the veil.

* * *

_"Let's hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."_

_"Don't worry, I will be."_

_- Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter in "Harry Potter and the Chambe of Secrets" movie_


End file.
